Satisfied
by omelettethemusical
Summary: "I know my daughter like I know my own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my daughter more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time." Based on the song from Hamilton.


**A/N: I know Valjean wasn't at Marius and Cosette's wedding, but this is just what I imagine him thinking while they were getting married…**

* * *

 _ **Gillenormand:** All right, all right, that's what I'm talking about! Now everyone give it up for the father of the bride, Ultime Fauchelevent!_

 **Valjean:** A toast to the groom

 **Company:** To the groom, to the groom, to the groom

 **Valjean:** To the bride

 **Company:** To the bride, to the bride, to the bride

 **Valjean:** From your father

 **Company:** Ultime Fauchelevent

 **Valjean:** Who is always by your side

 **Company:** By your side, by your side

 **Valjean:** To your union

 **Company:** To your union ( **Les Amis ghosts:** To the revolution!)

 **Valjean:** And the hope that you provide

 **Company:** You provide, you provide

 **Valjean:** May you always (always) be satisfied

 **Company:** Rewind…

 **Valjean & Eponine:** I remember that night, I just might, I remember that night, I just might

I remember that night, I remember that -

I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days

I remember those student boys shouting in the streets and building barricades

I remember that dreamlike lantern light, like a dream that you can't quite place

 **Eponine:** But M'sieur Marius, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face

I have never been the same, intelligent eyes found my hunger-pang frame

And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name

Set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game

 **Marius:** You strike me as a girl who knows her way around

 **Eponine:** I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself

 **Marius:** I need help finding someone in this town

 **Eponine:** Is that right? I know my way around

 **Marius:** My name's Marius Pontmercy

 **Eponine:** Eponine Thenardier

 **Marius:** Where's your family stay?

 **Eponine:** Unimportant, but Javert is on the way, so get away, get away

So so so - so this is what it feels like to match wits with a student and a lawyer

What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seeing the light

It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?

The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes

Everything we said in total agreement

It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance

I'm trying to flirt, but he won't give me a chance

He asked about my family, and I couldn't answer

My hands started fidgeting, I looked askance

We're penniless, we're flying by the seat of our pants.

Handsome, and boy does he know it, peach fuzz and he can't even grow it

 **Valjean:** I wanna get us far away from this place

Then I turn and see my daughter's face and she is

 **Cosette:** Helpless

 **Eponine:** And I know he is

 **Marius:** Helpless

 **Valjean:** And her eyes are just

 **Cosette:** Helpless

 **Eponine:** And I realize

 **Valjean & Eponine:** Three fundamental truths at the exact same time

 _ **Marius:** Where are you taking me?_

 _ **Eponine:** I'm about to change your life._

 _ **Marius:** Then by all means, lead the way._

 **Company** : Number one!

 **Valjean:** She's a girl in a world in which her only job is to marry rich

Locked up in a convent she'll have no fun, living like a nun

'Cause she's the sweetest and the prettiest, and the gossip here in Paris is insidious

And I used to be penniless, but that wouldn't make her love me any less

 _ **Cosette:** Cosette Fauchelevent. It's a pleasure to meet you._

 _ **Marius:** Cosette?_

 _ **Eponine:** We were children together…_

 **Company:** Number two!

 **Eponine:** He's after her 'cause she's a flawless beauty

She has a lot of status, I'd have to be naive to set that aside, maybe that is why

I introduce him to Cosette, now that's his bride

Nice going, 'Ponine, your dad was right, you will never be satisfied

 _ **Cosette:** Thank you for what you're doing. _

_**Marius:** If it takes fighting a revolution for us to meet, it will have been worth it._

 _ **Eponine:** I'll leave you to it._

 **Company:** Number three!

 **Valjean:** I know my daughter like I know my own mind

You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind

If I let him die tomorrow, she'd be silently resigned, stay confined

She would say "I'm fine", she'd be lying

 **Eponine:** But when I fantasize at night, it's Marius's eyes

As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly

At least now Marius has a wife

 **Valjean:** At least I keep her eyes in my life…

 **Eponine:** To the groom!

 **Company:** To the groom, to the groom, to the groom

 **Valjean:** To the bride!

 **Company:** To the bride, to the bride, to the bride

 **Valjean:** From your father

 **Eponine:** And Eponine

 **Company:** (Your father/And Eponine)

 **Valjean:** Who is always by your side

 **Company:** By your side, by your side

 **Eponine:** To your union!

 **Company:** To the union! ( **Les Amis ghosts:** To the revolution!)

 **Valjean:** And the hope that you provide

 **Company:** You provide, you provide

 **Valjean & Eponine:** May you always (always) be satisfied.

And I know (she'll/he'll) be happy at (his/her) side

And I know I will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied.


End file.
